She isn't Human
by ladybug888
Summary: After so many years of being absent someone notices that Celty isn't there. Celty's sister is interesting to Izaya and yet annoying. Oh what could happen ? OCxIzaya. Rating could change.
1. Where's my sister

The woman in armor sat upon a black horse and waited. Her breath made steam in the air as she breathed out through the helmet. It wasn't like her sister to be late; after all, this was the only time they ever met. Once every twenty-four years Keira would come to the very place her sister became a Dullahan to meet with said sister. She could hear the sound of her cell phone ringing to tell her it was midnight. It was strange that her sister was late, even when she was alive she had always been punctual.

"Something isn't right…" Keira spoke to her horse that nickered in agreement, "… Malise, do you think something could've happened to her?"

The horse nickered again as if she really were answering Keira. The small woman slid off the horse's back and looked around as she tried to feel her sister nearby. She felt nothing; she couldn't feel another Dullahan anywhere, something was seriously wrong.

"I don't feel her…" Keira gasped as she held the reins and petted Malise's cheek, "… I know she isn't dead… I would've felt her die…" Keira shook her head and then climbed back onto Malise's back, "Come on Malise I'm going to find Celty."

* * *

><p>The feeling of being watched caused Celty to sit up in bed. She was alone, the curtains were drawn, and no one was watching. It was more like someone was looking for her and she wondered if her head was trying to find <em>her<em> for a change. She sighed mentally at herself as she slid out of bed and walked into the living room to see that it was almost five in the morning. She shrugged and decided that she'd stay up until Shinra woke up rather than going back to bed.

It wasn't long until she felt the searching feeling come over her again but then it stopped and didn't return for some time. Shinra got up and greeted Celty happily and soon Celty forgot about the strange feeling. When it finally came back it was fainter than before and seemed more like it was moving away from her. She didn't mind, for all she knew it could've been another Dullahan.

* * *

><p>Keira walked up the stairs that led to an apartment somewhere in Japan. It was kind of strange that her sister would be here since most Dullahans never left their place of origin. She couldn't help but worry about what could've happened to cause her sister to flee from Ireland. Keira had gone to other lands and nations of course, but Celty just wasn't the type to leave without a reason.<p>

She knocked on the apartment door and a woman in a green sweater opened it. She stepped aside and let her in and Keira looked around. Her sister wasn't there, but a man sat at a desk with a smile on his face.

"You're a foreigner? Do you speak Japanese?" The man asked standing up.

"A little." She said with an Irish accent.

"I can speak English if that would be easier?" he offered and she nodded to him.

"I… my sister… umm…" Keira wasn't sure how to start off. It would be strange to tell this man that she felt her sister here but yet… she wasn't here.

"Are you looking for your sister?" he asked with a smirk, "I can try to find her but I'll need her name."

"Celty Sturluson…" The girl said as the man turned to his computer and then froze.

"Celty-san?" He said with surprise, "She's your sister?"

Keira stared at the man who was looking at her with a wide and amused smile. It freaked her out slightly that he knew who her sister was. Dullahans weren't social creatures, and they most certainly didn't socialize with humans. Was this man even human?

"How much do you know about my sister?" She asked carefully to the man.

"She's a Dullahan." He said with a smile that made Keira want to smile back but she didn't.

"Do you know why I can sense her here?" she asked and the man seemed to become slightly nervous. It wasn't that he was showing his nervousness it was just the emotions she could feel coming from him.

"I have no idea, but I can take you to your sister if you want?" he told her with a smile. Keira smiled down at him and then sighed.

"Sure," she said with a knowing smile, "lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Uh… Izaya-kun what brings you here?" Shinra asked as he looked at the odd pair in his doorway. One was a girl that was just a little shorter than Izaya but had blue eyes and face shaped like Celty's, or at least it was similar to the way her head looked the one time he saw it.<p>

"Shinra-kun this is Keira-chan," Izaya said stepping aside so that he could look at the girl, "She claims to be Celty-san's sister."

"WHAT?" Shinra shouted in shock and the girl flinched.

"Why is he yelling?" she asked Izaya in English.

"H-how can you be Celty-chan's sister?" Shinra asked her in English.

"Well, my mother is her mother thus that makes us sisters, or half sisters." She said like she was talking to a child.

"Are you her older sister?" He asked excitedly as he could see the resemblance already.

"No, I'm… well let's just say I was twenty-two when I stopped aging and she was twenty-five or six." She said with a shrug, "so she's the older sister."

"Celty-chan is actually out on a job right now but she should be home soon if you'd like to come in." he told her and Izaya followed as he lead the small girl down the hall.

"Would you like some tea?" Shinra asked her as he walked into the kitchen and she shook her head and stood off to the side and looked around. Izaya watched her with interest as she looked around wearily.

"Nothing's going to jump out and get you." Izaya said into her ear.

"It's just… I haven't seen many modern homes…" she said softly, "… my own home doesn't even have running water unless you count the creek that runs through the yard."

"That sounds like an interesting place," Izaya said spinning around to face her, "hey, why is it that your head is still attached to your body."

"I'm not a Dullahan." She said not even blinking at him as he stood extremely close to her.

"What are you then?" he asked bringing his face so close to hers that their noses nearly touched.

"I don't exactly have a name to call myself… but I am one of the fae." She said with a smile as she cocked her head to the side slightly, "… Are you human?"

"… Yeah." He said a little surprised that she had asked, "Do you look like Celty-chan?"

"She and I have the same shaped face and the same colored eyes but my hair is black while hers is a brown-blonde…" she said and then grinned, "… she lost her head didn't she?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" Shinra asked as he came out the kitchen with two cups of tea. He handed one to Izaya who took a sip happily.

"It's obvious," she said with a sigh, "he asked if she and I look alike, if she had her head the resemblance would be uncanny. My sister and I once shaved our heads when we were nine and our mother couldn't tell us apart unless we spoke."

"You do look kind of like her…" Shinra said and Keira raised a brow at his comment.

"You've seen her face?" she asked.

"Uh… my father was the one that stole her head…" Shinra said quickly.

"You've seen her head before and yet you didn't tell her about it?" she said shaking her head, "my sister has always been soft on people but…" Keira looked up at the hallway entrance and cocked her head to the side. Celty walked in without her helmet on and jumped when she saw Keira. "Hello sister," Celty began typing on her PDA rapidly, "Why are you using that thing to talk, I can hear you perfectly."

"You can hear her?" Shinra asked grabbing the girl's hand to turn her to face him and smiled at her, "What's her voice sound like?"

"Uh… like her voice…" Keira said jerking her hand away from Shinra and backing up into Izaya, "Oh s-sorry."

"It's okay." Izaya said smirking at her as she nervously backed away from the overly excited Shinra and the smirking Izaya.

"I don't remember you…" Celty said to her and Keira froze where she stood and stared at Celty.

"What do you mean you don't remember me?" she asked her with hurt showing on her face and in her eyes.

"Celty-chan lost most of her memories when she lost her head." Shinra said to her and she nodded but smiled.

"Then maybe I could just tell you about our past?" Keira offered her.

"I'd like that…" Celty said, although only Keira could hear her.

"Uh, can you still speak Gaelic?" she asked her sister who stayed silent, "I'll take that as a no then…"

"What's Gaelic?" Izaya asked Keira.

"Our native language, uh, it's more commonly known as Irish." She told him and he smiled.

"Say 'how are you today' in that language?" He asked her excitedly.

"Conas tá tú inniu?" she said and he smiled happily.

"Interesting…" Izaya said getting closer to her face and looking at her as if she were a bug on a leaf, "… Where'd you learn English?"

"I went America… I learn things just from being around it, that's how I learned the small amount of Japanese that I know." She said to him and his eyes widened.

"How long will it take for you to completely understand it?" he asked getting even closer to her face.

"Probably about three days before I can speak it fluently and a week before I can write it halfway decently." She said with a shrug.

"You're the most interesting… uh fae creature I've ever met." Izaya said and she laughed.

"I'm guessing my sister and I are probably the only ones you've ever seen, or at least recognized as one of the fae." She said not bothered whatsoever by his proximity to her face.

"Yes, but I've researched things about the fae." He told her and she started to laugh again.

"Humans think they know everything," she giggled at him as if he were an animal that did something cute, "there are far more fae on this planet than there are humans, trust me you couldn't name them all even if you wanted."

"Hmm, does that mean the Unseelie and the Seelie Court really exist?" he asked her excitedly.

"Yes…" she said coldly. She was trying to get him to drop the subject and Izaya knew it but wasn't about to let go of good information.

"Is it true that Dullahans are part of the Unseelie Court?" he asked her with a wide smile. Keira narrowed her eyes at him and realized he was going to take her hint and drop the subject. Meanwhile Celty and Shinra had no idea what they were talking about.

"I was exiled from any contact with any of the fae but her," she said jerking her thumb in Celty's direction, "for all I know Dullahans could've been kicked off the court."

"Uh… What are you talking about?" Shinra asked them and Keira sighed.

"Google it, Shinra-kun," Izaya said to him with a smile.

"Okay…" Shinra said a little put off by that, "… Um, so how did you get to Japan?"

"I can't explain that to a human." She said honestly to him, "If I told you I'd be executed as well as the rest of you."

"Okay, let's drop that subject then!" Celty both wrote and told her sister. All of them nodded silently.

"Well you sure do know how to kill a conversation." Izaya said to her cheerfully.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically to him.

"You're welcome." He said smiling and Keira smiled back but shook her head.

"So… Deirfiúr what would you like to know about…" Keira started to ask Celty but then trailed off.

"Deirfiúr?" Celty would have blinked if she had eyes.

"It means sister in Gaelic…" Keira said with a smile.

"Well I'll see you guys later~!" Izaya said realizing it was going to get boring.

"Uh, see ya later Izaya-san." Shinra said waving as Izaya walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Sorry if the 1st chapter sucked, but they'll get better with time. If anyone has questions about this fic PM/review about it. Tell me what you think so far? I always love reviews. Favorite, alert, all that good stuff if you like this fic~! I've been working on it for a while and I know the end of the chapter is kind of a jumbled mess. I might fix that... idk when... I made this one day when I was just thinking, "What if another fairy noticed Celty wasn't in Ireland anymore...?" and thus this fic was born... I almost went all powder puff girls there for a sec... *giggles* (this is why I call it a ramble~!) Tell me if I got anything wrong or if anyone is OOC. Ladybug out~!


	2. It's not a date!

Izaya typed away on his computer since the yakuza had sent him plenty of work. It was nice that he had nothing to distract him today. Namie had the day off so he didn't have to see her pathetic face at all today. Today was going to be a good day for the informant.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Damn it," Izaya grumbled before telling whoever it was to come in.

"Hi Izaya-san~!" Keira sang as she danced into the room. She was speaking Japanese fluently since she had been there for about a week now.

"Why are you here?" he asked her. He had gotten to know her since she was staying with her sister and he found her slightly annoying.

"Shinra-san and my sister are both out on jobs so I decided to come see you," she said cheerfully as she walked over and sat on his desk, "So what are you up to?"

"I'm working." He said to her as he continued to type.

"Hmm… you should take a break." She said and Izaya stopped typing for a second.

"Okay," he said since he was hungry, "let me finish this and we'll go get Russia Sushi."

"Yay~!" she said happily and then became dead silent. Izaya listened and couldn't even hear her breath as she sat there next to him as he typed. It was weird but when he looked at her out of the corner of his eye she was just sitting there staring at him intensely.

"Done," he said sending it to the yakuza and then he shut down his computer, "Okay let's…?"

He blinked up and saw that she was gone. Izaya looked around for a second before she poked him in the back of the head.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him with a smile. Izaya found himself thinking that he liked her more when she was being shy like she had the first time he met her.

"Nothing," he said spinning his chair around to face her before standing up. He walked around her and grabbed his jacket, Keira followed him happily.

* * *

><p>Ikebukuro was quiet today but Izaya didn't really care since he was feeling slightly annoyed as he walked through the streets. Keira walked next to him with a cheerful smile on her face. It wasn't that she was bothering him; it was just that he couldn't figure out how to troll her.<p>

"Well hello beautiful! Why don't you and I blow this place and –" The girl Kida Masaomi was hitting on walked away from him. Izaya couldn't help but laugh at him which caused the teenager to look his way. "Orihara-san?"

"Hello Kida-kun." Izaya said smirking as the boy seemed to pale at the sight of him.

"Hi," Keira said smiling cheerfully at Masaomi, "I'm Sturluson Keira."

"Uh, hi…" He said to her as he looked her over, "… I've never seen you around before."

"I just got here about a week ago." She told him happily.

"So, how's school doing?" Izaya asked him before Keira could say anything else. Masaomi shrugged as he looked between the two of them. Izaya knew what he was thinking and cursed himself for taking this route to Russia Sushi.

"Heh, I didn't know you liked foreign girls Orihara-san." Masaomi laughed with a smile, "Can't blame ya though, she's cute~!"

"She's not my girlfriend Kida-kun." Izaya said smiling at how predictable his humans were.

"Well in that case would you like to go out with me?" Masaomi said winking at her with a smile.

"Maybe when you're older." She told him gently.

"But you'll be old then." Masaomi said before he could stop himself.

"No I won't I'm –" Izaya quickly put his hand over her mouth before she spilled the beans about her being a fairy.

"Keira-chan, please be careful about what you say in front of humans." Izaya whispered into her ear as he noticed that her face was reddening. She nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth. Her face was still beat red as Masaomi watched the two of them.

"Aw, you two would be really cute together~!" Masaomi said when he noticed her blushing face.

"Kida-kun, what do you think Ryugamine-kun would think of if he knew you were the leader of the Yellow Scarves?" Izaya said and Masaomi stopped smiling and his face paled once again.

"Izaya-san you're scaring him, stop." Keira said elbowing him in the arm. Izaya looked at her with an annoyed expression but she glared at him with a serious look.

"That's the point." Izaya said and her expression turned blank.

"Your scaring him because he thinks we'd be cute together…" she said and then shook her head, "… so technically your saying that you feel uncomfortable when someone thinks your with me."

"…" Izaya opened his mouth and then closed it, "… don't go there."

"I think she just trolled you!" Masaomi said laughing, "See ya later love birds!"

Masaomi quickly walked away from them in case Izaya felt like throwing knives at him, but Izaya was just staring at her. He felt kind of angry that she had said that and worst of all she said it in front of Kida Masaomi! She stood there smiling cheerfully at Izaya which only made him angrier.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry." She said and then pouted and batted her eyes at him.

"_Aw… cute… Wait what?"_ Izaya thought and then shook his head, "why did you say that?"

"I've watched humans since I was exiled," she said with a shrug, "I find it interesting to mess with them, especially you."

"Why me?" he asked finding it kind of ironic that he was being messed with since he usually did the messing.

"You tell me?" she said folding her arms across her chest and smirking. Izaya stared at her for a moment and then smirked.

"I don't really care." He told her with a shrug and then started to turn away, "It's not important anyway."

"Why do you have her head?" she asked him and he froze. Izaya stood there wondering if she was going to tell her sister. It would mean that all of his planning and calculating would've been for nothing. Izaya jumped when Keira spun around and stood in front of him. She had a gentle smile on her lips.

"I won't tell her," she said to him and then looked away, "I'm actually thankful that she doesn't have it." Keira said and looked back at him, "Without her head she acts like she did when she was alive, she acts like my sister again, so… I won't tell anyone."

"How can I trust you?" Izaya asked her and she smiled.

"I'll tell you something you can use against me," she said to him, "would that be good enough?"

"No." Izaya said since he was freaking out. If Celty knew then he'd probably get the crap beaten out of him and Shinra would hate him because Celty would probably leave and Keira… she would vanish. It wasn't that he really cared, it was just that she was interesting to him, although annoying nonetheless.

"Then you'll just have to trust me." Keira told him and then kissed him on the cheek to his surprise. She took his hand as she said, "Come on, let's go get sushi."

Celty thought she was seeing things. Keira was leading Izaya down the sidewalk by the hand with a happy smile on her face. Izaya looked dazed and slightly in shock which wasn't like him. She wondered what her sister could've done to him.

"Keira!" Celty called to her knowing that her sister would hear her even if no one else could. She looked in Celty's direction and waved with the hand that wasn't holding Izaya's. Izaya looked in the direction she was waving and became paler than he usually was. Celty rode over to them and Izaya looked like he was panicking slightly.

"Hey what are you two up to?" Celty wrote as she asked her sister and then flashed her PDA at Izaya.

"We're going to get sushi." Keira told her.

"Why are you holding hands?" Celty asked just her sister who shrugged and let go of the strangely silent man's hand, "Izaya are you okay?"

"I'm, uh, fine." He said with a shrug, "if you're done with work I'll go so you two can have your sister time."

"Uh, that's okay," Celty wrote to him, "you two can go on your little date thing."

"It's not a date." Izaya said irritably.

"I know I didn't mean it like that." Celty wrote to him and he nodded. Keira burst into laughter and they both looked at her.

Keira could feel Izaya's annoyed emotions and Celty's confused ones and it just tickled her. Faeries loved to mess with people and she was no different. Izaya's emotions were more interesting for her to play with since she could tell he usually did that to other humans and wasn't used to being messed with. Worst of all for her was she had a little crush on him, and worst for him was she wanted to show him her affection.

"Okay," Keira said smiling, "let's go Izaya-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Aww~! Keira has a little crush crush~! Annoyed Izaya is funny! I've always wanted to write a character that could give Izaya a taste of him own medicine and I'm trying it through Keira. I'm sorry if Izaya is a little OOC in this chapter but he'll be better in the future. Once again if you have any questions just tell me. Oh and the review I got, I can promise you that it'll get a lot more interesting! I'll add in a few more mythical creatures. Oh and what does anyone say to Shizuo and Izaya teaming up to help Celty and Keira out in future chapters? Hm? Anyone? Ladybug out~!


	3. I like you

Celty wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Her sister had admitted to her that she thought Izaya was cute. It wasn't that Celty didn't like Izaya it was just that he was… Izaya. She didn't want her sister to get her feelings hurt by him or worse. Celty didn't even want to imagine what could be worse than that, but still she also wondered what would happen if he returned her sister's feelings. They'd be kind of like her and Shinra but Celty still wasn't sure about it.

Keira was sitting there playing a video game with Shinra and losing just like Celty usually did. Shinra had eased dropped in on their conversation and both girls threatened him not to tell. Shinra acted like a brother to Keira since he technically was Celty's boyfriend.

"So what are you going to do when Izaya-san figures it out?" Shinra asked her when she lost. Celty listened in wondering what her sister would say.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug, "what'd you do when Celty figured out you liked her?"

"Nothing really changed." He said with a shrug.

"There's your answer." She said waving her hand and picking up the controller again.

"What if he doesn't like you back?" Celty asked and she shrugged.

"Nothing would change then." She said emotionlessly, "Oh and someone's at the door."

Celty stood up as someone knocked on the door and silently sighed at her sister who smirked. A guy in a bartender uniform walked in with a knife stuck in his shoulder.

"Shizuo-san, wait a second while I go get my medical kit." Shinra said pausing the game and then quickly taking off to get what he needed. The blonde man sat down next to Keira as he grumbled.

"How did this happen?" Celty asked him and he sighed.

"Dumb ass bastard was pushing around some girl and…" Shizuo sighed and took off his shades, "… I kicked his ass and then the girl stabbed me." Keira started to laugh at what he had said and then he glared over at her, "What the fuck are you laughing about."

"You got stabbed by a girl." She said giggling at him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"I'm Celty's sister, Keira." She told him as she cocked her head to the side, "why are you so angry?"

"Because I have a FUCKING KINFE in my shoulder!" he yelled at her and she started giggling again.

"Please ignore her," Celty wrote and stuck her PDA in his face, "She likes to mess around with people."

"I'm sorry, Shizuo-san?" she asked and he nodded that that was his name, "I'll tone my playfulness down."

"So, you're really Celty-san's sister?" he asked and she nodded with a smile, "You sure don't act like it."

"She's the… normal one, or at least that was what mom used to say." Keira said smiling in a way that made her eyes close.

"I can't blame her." He said and then looked at Celty who shrugged, "You act kind of like the Flea."

"Does this Flea have a name other than Flea?" She asked him and he sighed.

"Iza –" Celty put a hand over his mouth and then started to type quickly on her PDA.

"Don't insult Izaya-san, Keira likes him and I don't know how she'd react." Celty showed only Shizuo and didn't say anything so that her sister couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Oh," Shizuo said with a nod, "I feel sorry for her."

"I just love when people talk about me like I'm not even here." Keira glared at the two them unhappily.

"Sorry," the both told her at the same time.

"Heiwajima Shizuo?" Keira asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, how'd you…" Shizuo shook his head. Everyone knew who he was from his strength, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

"So you're the one that hit Izaya-san with a trash bin?" she said smirking at him. Shizuo didn't like that look. It was too much like the one Izaya gave people.

"Yeah, so?" he said with a shrug of the shoulder that didn't have a knife in it.

Keira stood up as Shinra came back in the room and she walked past Shizuo and then paused for a moment.

"Okay I have the kit." Shinra said and then Keira reached over and pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Shizuo yelled as she walked away from them with the knife in her hand. The knife changed shape in her hands and she walked over and opened the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony and threw what was now a red and grey bird into the air. Keira was expressionless as she walked out of the room.

"What got into her?" Shinra asked as he began to tend to Shizuo's wound now that it was worse.

"Fucking Izaya-kun." Shizuo snarled at him.

* * *

><p>It was cool outside as Keira walked out of Shinra and Celty's apartment. She thought Shizuo was an interesting human but she still didn't like that he had hit Izaya. She blamed her overly protective nature for her actions but it was more like she was giving Izaya indirect revenge. She knew that they both hated each other which she found hilarious since she had never really understood the emotion of hatred.<p>

"Well hello Keira-chan~!" She jumped when she heard Izaya's voice. Keira hadn't even noticed where she was going but when he pulled her out of her thoughts. Izaya had just gotten out of someone else's car. The guy she saw inside was wearing a white suit and a black shirt under that and he had a scar on his face.

"Hi Izaya-san." She said with a smile as he closed the door to the car behind him. The car drove away and Izaya walked over to her smirking.

"What are you doing out so late?" Izaya asked her and she shrugged.

"I just felt like cooling off my temper…" she mumbled but he still heard her. Izaya smirked even more at her words.

"Aw, what happened to make Keira-chan so angry?" He asked with fake concern as he leaned down and got close to her face.

"I…" she got quiet, "… I met Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Really now?" Izaya said and she could feel anger come from him but she knew it wasn't directed at her.

"Yeah, he had a knife in his shoulder but I kind of took it out for him." She couldn't help the smirk on her face.

"I'm guessing you didn't do that out of kindness?" Izaya said smiling at her happily.

"Kindness? Me, oh never." She said jokingly to him and they laughed a little.

"Well, I should get going before Shizu-chan comes back from Shinra-san's." he said smiling at her.

"He'll probably be there awhile since I made that wound worse." She said with a shrug.

"Hmm…" Izaya smirked, "… you want to go get Sushi again?"

"Sure," she said cheerfully to him, "that otoro stuff was really good."

"I know; it's my favorite." He said walking with her.

* * *

><p>Izaya knew she was flirting with him as he walked her back to Shinra's apartment. He didn't really care though. Keira was adorable even if she wasn't human, even if Izaya didn't <em>really<em> like her. He wanted to figure her out and that was all he wanted to do.

"Hey," she said and Izaya could hear the shy tone in her voice, "why do you have it anyway?"

"Well I sort of got it from my secretary so that her brother wouldn't take it." Izaya told her and she nodded, "I figured it wouldn't hurt to keep it around since it was Celty-san's head."

"You won't give it back to her will you?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Are… Are Dullahans actually Valkyries?" Izaya couldn't help but ask and Keira smiled gently at him.

"No, Valkyries are kind of like angels, um, and Dullahans are more like grim reapers." She told him and he furrowed his brow at her.

"Are you saying that there's a heaven and a hell?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know," she told him, "I'll never find out but if those places do exist I wish you luck on getting to heaven."

"Why wouldn't you find out?" he asked her and she got quiet.

"I helped the Seelie Court fight against the Unseelie Court a few hundred or more years ago and…" Keira got quiet and her expression turned to a sad one, "… I was punished by being given immortality and being exiled from all other faeries."

"How is immortality punishment?" Izaya said chuckling but she stayed serious.

"I have to watch those around he grow old and die," she told him, "I'll never be able to see my…"

Izaya watched as she bit her lips as she walked with her head down. He could see that she was very sad but he wasn't sure why. He wondered who she'll never be able to see.

"Who?" Izaya asked her.

"My mother… she fought on the Unseelie side and I'll never be able to tell her that I'm sorry for betraying her…" She told him and for a moment Izaya felt like comforting her.

"Well that sucks." He said nonchalantly but somehow that made her smile. It was because she could feel his pity and caring for that one little moment before he went back to being himself.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." She said as they reached the apartment building. It looked as if Celty and Shinra had already gone to bed from how the lights were off. Keira sighed at how worried they'd seemed at how she'd just walked out at eleven something at night.

"You know one of these days you'll have to pay me back for paying for you're to sushi twice." Izaya said to her and she smirked at him.

"I'll do a favor or something then." She said with a shrug as she leaned against the door for a moment. Izaya smirked and then got into her face. It usually didn't bother her but there was something in his eyes that made her nervous.

"What kind of favor?" he whispered softly as his warm breath trailed across her skin. Keira blushed but her expression didn't change.

"Any kind you want." She said and then kissed him to his surprise.

The shock didn't last long for Izaya though. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer which surprised her as she gasped. Izaya took advantage of her parted lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth to feel around at her shier tongue. Keira started to back up until he was pressing her against the door. Izaya pressed his body against hers earning a soft moan that she tried to hide and at that he broke the kiss.

"Any kind I want, hmm?" Izaya repeated smirking at her blushing face as she breathed heavily, "what if I want a sexual favor?"

"I…" she blushed and looked away from him. He knew she wouldn't go as far as that for sushi; it was a little ridiculous after all. See her like his though, it was what he wanted, and he liked it. "… I kind of like you…"

"Huh?" Izaya said not expecting that. She quickly grabbed him by his shirt and then kissed him again, but kind of roughly. She turned around and then darted through the door and leaving Izaya standing dumb founded out on the stoop.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Yeah... I'm probably going to change the rating for this to M. Do you think I should do that? I'm glad that some of you are liking this! I know that I have a few people that have me on their alerts but I know more of you have to be reading this! Review people! Even if you don't have a fanfic account (which you really should get even if you don't write) you can review on this. I'm just cool like that. I think this chapter kind of let you know how childish Keira is and how she doesn't really know what her actions imply, like when she kissed Izaya after saying "Any kind you want." she didn't realize that translated into "I want to do 'things' with you," (you better know what I mean by 'things'!). Oh and Izaya was just being a guy there when he was talking about *cough* 'favors' *cough*... I mean he is a man after all. Sorry if he was OOC but I think he was less OOC in this chapter than in the other one. Ladybug out~!

Oh and to Bree Renee, Smile9316, and celticgod I thank you for your reviews!


	4. Maybe

Keira sat at that breakfast table with her head in her hands. It had been a few days since she had confessed her crush on Izaya to him. She had kind of moped around and Celty and Shinra noticed but didn't say anything. She was still new to them even if she was Celty's sister.

Celty didn't know what to expect from her and she didn't know if her sister would get angry with her like she did with Shizuo. He basically told them he didn't like Keira; that she was too much like the Flea. Celty would've much rather her sister like him than Izaya but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Good morning," Celty said sitting across from her sister who nodded as she stared at the table, "Are you okay? You've been acting… strange since the other night."

"Hmm," Keira mumbled as she sat up and looked at her sister, "Oh, I kind of bumped into Izaya-san that night…"

"Oh…" Celty wondered what had happened, "… Did… did he figure it out."

"No," Keira said looking away, "he kind of…" and she told her sister what had happened, "… I didn't know he meant something like that until he told me."

"…" If Celty had a mouth she would've been gaping at her sister in shock. She didn't think what Izaya had done was right. He should've never tried to take advantage of Keira like that, or at all anyway. Celty felt furious at him and Keira could feel it.

"Hey, don't get too angry at him, I kind of led him on after all." Keira said looking at her hands and blushing, "I haven't done anything wild like that since before you became a Dullahan," she said smiling at an old memory, "you were just as angry then as you are now."

"What happened then?" Celty asked her.

"Well, considering that back then kissing like Izaya-san kissed me was a bit too much…" Keira smiled at her sister, "… well you beat the crap out of the poor boy. You've always been my over protective big sister."

"Maybe I should beat the crap out of Izaya-san." Celty said thoughtfully.

"No, don't hurt him." Keira said shaking her head, "unlike the boy back then I like this one."

"You sure can pick them." Celty said shaking her neck as if she were shaking her head.

"Yeah so can you." She said tilting her head towards Shinra as he came into the room mumbling coffee like he was chanting.

"Well, at least he's… never mind." Celty said and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shinra asked sitting next to Celty.

"Oh nothing, bed head-san," Keira said smiling.

"Hey, I've seen you walking down the hall after just waking up and your hair is scary too." He said and she nodded.

"Celty-nee always had perfect hair when she woke up." Keira said pouting at her sister, "you and mom both."

* * *

><p>"… Can you believe that?" Izaya said laughing after he told Namie what had happened between him and Keira, "Oh and that's not even the best part, she admitted she likes me."<p>

"Congratulations, you and Kishitani Shinra have another thing in common." Namie said as if she were bored.

"The only difference is he returns the feelings." Izaya laughed and Namie sighed as she filed things for him.

"Doesn't seem that way to me." She said and he blinked at her, "you talk more about her than you do humans."

"I don't have feelings for anyone Namie-chan," Izaya said smirking, "you should know that by now."

"She isn't human though," she said glancing at him, "you claim that you can't love an individual human, but what about faeries?"

"I don't have feelings for her." Izaya said and Namie shrugged as she continued to file.

Izaya thought about what his secretary said as he typed on his computer. It wasn't possible for him to feel things like that. He'd never felt close to anyone, not even his family, but maybe that was only because he feared that if he got close to someone they'd leave him. He didn't want to be close to anyone since they would be a liability for him emotionally. Izaya had always denied himself some emotions like individual love and for good reasons. Not a lot of people liked him and if he angered the wrong people they would go after those he was closest to rather than him. In a way he was keeping his family safe by staying away from them even if they didn't think of it that way.

"… _I was punished by being given immortality…"_ her words repeated themselves in his head. He still didn't see how that was a punishment, but it made sense that she wouldn't want it since she would see everyone around her die. She would probably see her own sister die before her and everyone she ever cared for. She would out live Izaya too.

Izaya found himself pitying her again even though he wasn't sure why. Maybe he'd let himself get close to her, or he could just humor her and act like he cared. That could be fun for a while. It would give him something to do and he would get to play with a different kind of creature for a change. He would still mess with his humans though, but he still couldn't help but wonder what it would take to break Keira.

"_I'll break her then."_ He thought darkly to himself, _"no matter what it takes, I'll break her."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Yeah, sorry it's a filler. I seriously just wrote this before school and then posted it. Izaya is questioning himself. Celty's all like "OH NO HE DIDN'T~!" *giggles* I always have thought of her as a big sister to Shizuo so I found it easy to write that part. Sorry for the shortness... Please review. Ladybug out~!


End file.
